


Stella x Scully fanart

by lesbibianism



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fanart, NSFW Art, SFW art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbibianism/pseuds/lesbibianism
Summary: Hi, sadly I can't write fic, but I wanted a place to put my Stella/Scully art, first ones will be newest to oldest and from there I'll add as I go along.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: StellafknScully


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: StellafknScully


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece was inspired by @gillyAnne 's fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: StellafknScully


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: StellafknScully


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: StellafknScully
> 
> This was my first S/S drawing from May 2019, I hope to finish a new piece soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: StellafknScully


End file.
